Tittle : TRUE LOVE FOR TRUE FRIEND
by cho hwa kyung
Summary: "You might have ruined my past and screwed up my present,but I won't let u touch my future" "Tunggu penjelasanku dulu zitao!." Dengan tubuh yang basah karena derasnya hujan, tao terus berlari dengan masih terisak, tanpa menghiraukan orang yang sedari tadi memanggil namanya. Tao pov "Hiksss… pabooo kau tao, kau seharusnya tidak mempunyai perasaan itu padanya.. Hiksss …


Tittle : TRUE LOVE FOR TRUE FRIEND

Author : Cho Hwa Kyung

Cast : Huang Zi tao/tao (exo-m)

Wu Yi Fan/kris (exo-m)

Oh sehoon/sehun (exo-k)

Kim Jong In/kai (exo-k)

Xi Luhan/ luhan (exo-k)

D.o Kyungsoo/ D.o (exo-k)

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Friendship,little bit humour

Pairing : Taoris/Kristao, Kaitao, Huntao,Hunhan,Kaido

Rating : T , tapi mungkin chapter selanjutnya bisa berubah

Summary : "You might have ruined my past and screwed up my present,but I won't let u touch my future"

"Tunggu penjelasanku dulu zitao!."

Dengan tubuh yang basah karena derasnya hujan, tao terus berlari dengan masih terisak, tanpa menghiraukan orang yang sedari tadi memanggil namanya.

Tao pov

"Hiksss… pabooo kau tao, kau seharusnya tidak mempunyai perasaan itu padanya.. Hiksss …kau bodoh tao, kau bodoh…hiks," rutuknya sambil terus terisak, didudukannya badan mungilnya yang menggigil karena kehujanan, sambil memeluk dengkulnya *? Erat,kepalanya mulai terasa pusing, matanya mulai sedikit meredup,tao berusaha bertahan, merasa hidungnya basah dia menggosoknya dan hanya bergumam lirih "penyakit sialan," lalu tersenyum pahit melihat tangannya yang sudah bercampur darah, samar samar ia masih bisa melihat orang yang memanggil namanya tadi berjalan mendekat,

GREPP

Disclaimer : Cast milik tuhan,orang tua, SMent,walau sebenernya pingin nyulik tao sih buat dinikahin *disembur sang dragon -_- dan saya cuma punya ep ep ini ajah

Ep ep ini asli milik saya jadi please jangan ada plagiat ya, ini ep ep pertama author yang bertebaran typo *maklum author juga manusia punya rasa punya hatii *R: etdahhh banyakan bacot lu thor , hehe ok dah kalu gitu

HAPPY READING! *kiseu atu"

Don't like , Don't Read!

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Author Pov

Namja kecil berambut coklat ikal itu tampak malu dan terus memainkan ujung kaus eummanya.

"Annyeong, namaku Huang Zi tao," kata seorang yeoja kecil bermata panda dengan piyama motif panda, dan sebuah boneka panda besar di tangan kirinya.

"Cini jangan atut ama tao, tao gak gigit koq," yeoja kecil itu tidak menyerah berusaha meyakinkan namja yang sepertinya pemalu itu untuk berteman dengannya.

Yeoja kecil itu pun mulai mengulurkan tangan kecil nya yang bebas.

Namja kecil itu perlahan mendekat dengan ragu lalu mulai membalas jabatan *apaan? tangan yeoja kecil bermata panda.

"Oh sehun,imnida,"ucap namja kecil bermarga oh.

"Mulai cekalang, kita belteman ,dan cetiap hali cehun halus main ke rumah tao,ne," ucap tao yang sekarang tampak bersemangat.

Sedangkan namja kecil tadi hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum tanpa ada lagi rasa ragu.

Princess peach! Teriak seorang namja berkulit seputih susu.

Yak! Kau sehun, berhentilah meneriakiku dengan nama itu di hadapan umum. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya imut, tak sadar jika namja di depannya sudah sangat gemas melihatnya.

"Aigooo! Panda kau imut sekaliii"

Syut~

"Aww, jangan cubit pipiku, tao memegang pipinya yang memerah karena malu dengan perkataan sehun yang entah kenapa bisa merona dengan perkataan sehun tadi.

"hehe ,jangan salahkan aku panda, salahkanlah kenapa kau bisa semanis dan seimut itu,"

Syut~

sehun mencubit pipinya lagi dan itu sukses membuatnya ingin membalasnya.

"yak! Sehun jangan lari kau," tao mengejar sehun dengan wajah yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus karena jengkel. Sedangkan sehun hanya terkekeh melihatnya. Sehun terus berlari lalu tiba tiba berhenti karena suara pekikkan keras di belakangnya, ternyata tao yang jatuh terduduk karena tersandung selang entah dari mana.

Skip Time~

"aww, hikss… perihh, hunnie pelan pelan, hikss.." tao terisak karena luka yang ia dapat gara gara tersandung selang air tadi.

Kini mereka berada di dalam ruang uks karena sehun sedang mengobati luka tao yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah itu, dan dia merelakan jam pelajarannya hanya untuk menemani sahabat dari kecilnya tao.

"hiks.. hunnie jangan tinggalkan tao lagi,ne? tao takut sendiri.. hikss"

Ucap tao polos yang tak ingin kehilangan sahabat satu satunya itu, namun perkataan tadi dapat bermakna beda dalam pengertian sehun.

Deg

"perasa'an ini lagi," batin sehun, "ne,hunnie takkan meninggalkan princess peach," ucap sehun seraya mencubit hidung tao yang memerah akibat menangis.

Tao tersenyum bahagia,dan reflek memeluk sehun yang duduk disamping ranjang yang ia tempati.

Deg, Deg,Deg

"Rasanya hangat, aku berjanji peach aku takkan meninggalkanmu dan melepaskanmu kepada orang lain." Batin sehun

hahaha *author ketawa iblis *dijambak readers #peace -_- hehe mian belum selsai ,kayaknya buat ep ep ini bkalan banyak chapternya deh itu aja tergantung readers sih, tetep ripiu ripiu ya , gomawo ! :D


End file.
